


She did her Job

by SophieGraceJ



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Guilt and Sacrifice, John Seed is a masochist, Lapdance, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieGraceJ/pseuds/SophieGraceJ
Summary: What took John Seed so long to return to the Deputy?After all, he had said to Rook "I'll be right back."Maybe he was distracted, something else came up as he was helping Deputy Hudson back to her room.





	She did her Job

“I’ll be right back.” 

No. No. No. No. No. 

Deputy Hudson. Her room. Confessions are supposed to be private after all. 

No. No. No. No. No.

Vertigo perverted her vision during the ride back to her room … Like it was a fucking room. 

It was a fucking cage for an animal. Might as well be one. 

He treated her like some domesticated dog- one he didn’t treat well, intentionally or not, she didn’t give a shit. 

She jerked in the chair, rocking it from side to side, legs recoiling into her abdomen, jumping and bucking her hips up into nothing. 

He kept pushing though. He kept the speed, the velocity. 

“Now, now Deputy. There’s no need for that. You’ll just have to wait your turn, your friend asked first right? So, show some respect for them, and sit quietly.” He whispered breathlessly by her ear, over her shoulder. 

She growled through the tape, ignoring his advice, she knew it was a petty thing to do. After everything, after all the punishment, after all the humiliation he had put her through. She still gave as good as she got. 

And she was conflicted with the idea of whether he loved or hated that about her. 

It seemed like both at times. 

She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for impact as his arms released the back of the chair and allowed it freedom to take her anywhere. 

Right in the direction of a wall. 

The wheels jiggled that constant sound of plastic on steel. The path was bumpy like an asphalt road and the stop was anything but pleasant. 

She groaned into the tape, shouting hard and loud but not getting anything out. 

Her knees burned, throbbed with a tremoring amount of pain. 

She didn’t know what was worse. His laugh or the echoes of the thud. 

The fading memory of her knees pounding into the solid wall. 

She wouldn’t admit it aloud, ever, but she was overcome by fear… a powerful surge of fear that wouldn’t let her expose her eyes to where she was. 

She kept them closed, blackness was the view for the time being. 

At times colors would manipulate into shapes, dancing to the music of her heart drumming beneath her chest, her ribs, but it would always return to nothingness. 

And she told herself nothingness was better than what John could give her. 

“Come on Hudson. Be a good sport, your friend Rook just wants to help. I don’t like to say it, but they’ve gone through hell and back for you, and they’re about to do so again.’ 

She rumbled “no” like a storm in the sky, like thunder ringing out from cloudy skies after a strike of mighty light stabbed its way through the invisible veil of downpour and rain. 

She kicked to no avail, growled and screamed to no avail just like the abused and domesticated animal he had slowly turned her into.

The chair, she could feel it rotating to face opposite the wall. To face John. 

Her eyes remained closed, even when the palms of his hands tried to put a stop to her rebellion. 

He gouged his fingers into her thighs and propelled them into the seat. Never once loosening the pressure, never once releasing the grip. 

And she never once gave up. 

Her legs fought with his hands, lifting with strain until her stomach began to ache, until her muscles couldn’t exert anything more than what she was giving.

No. She didn’t give up. 

She gave in. 

There’s always a time when you have to accept reality. 

That’s what Danny taught her. That’s what he taught her the hard way.

She fell back into the chair, gargling and huffing messy exhales and inhales of air. 

Wincing, she could do nothing but flutter her lids open at the sharp spasm caused by John ripping the tape from her lips. 

The skin surrounding her mouth stung with no mercy, and tears did very little to soothe the burn. 

And he laughed. Studying her with just as little mercy as the pain he brought upon her. 

His innocent eyes that weren’t innocent at all took her in like a piece of meat. An object he wished to understand to the bone, perhaps to draw a diagram, perhaps to remember so vividly he could pass an exam on every intricate detail her face held. 

He crunched the tape in his hand and discarded it on the floor, scoffing. 

“I must say. The way you behave makes me wonder why the Deputy goes to such lengths to save you.’ He said blankly, features deprived of any emotion, she couldn’t hold his stare, his empty expression and decided to gaze at the ground, “There must be a reason… Are you loyal? A guidance for them? You make them feel safe? You a good cop? I mean, you mustn’t be, otherwise they wouldn’t be in that room waiting for me to deliver so much misery, so much pain…’’ 

She glanced up at him, too far gone to strengthen her stone façade. 

It was gone.

She was back to sobbing again. Whimpering like a puppy. 

He smiled, shaking his head, putting a finger to her mouth. 

‘‘No, no. You’re a coward, aren’t you? You could have said yes… You could have stopped all this. But now like Danny,” His smile disappeared, his blue eyes scraped by her lips, then back up again, “They’re going to suffer the consequences of your actions… or your lack thereof.” He smirked victoriously, barely making a sound as his hand jokingly slapped her face, petting it like she was just an animal he owned. 

“I might tell them actually. It would be interesting to confirm whether they know or not.” He chuckled. 

And like she did best, she growled in response. Back to their little games. 

‘Go ahead. Tell ‘em. What’s done is done. My partner was shot by a fucking loser. And that fucking loser happens to be the only one to blame. I learnt that a long time ago.” She spat, fingers scratching into the armrests of the chair. 

He hummed, acknowledging her statement with a glint in his eyes. 

“Sure. You could say it was the man behind the trigger, right? Because that’s the easiest to believe… But what about the woman drinking from her milkshake? Sipping on it as her partner received two holes in the chest?” He laughed, mimicking a gun with his hands, his index and middle finger jutting into her chest twice. Side by side. 

She cowered away from his touch, pressing her back into the chair, but not escaping his stare. 

She didn’t respond. She didn’t have anything to say. 

She had drove into her heart the fact that it wasn’t her fault, Whitehorse, Pratt, Mom. They all drove it into her, it wasn’t her fault what happened…

It was the man that pulled the trigger.

John could do nothing to change her mind now. 

What he didn’t know was that she had already been through hell and back to understand that truth. 

It was a truth she wouldn’t let go of, ever. 

“You’re a tough girl, aren’t you? Think nothing I do will change you… You’re wrong, because I can see it in your eyes. Your pretty little eyes that scream so much justifiable guilt and shame.” He whispered, before pouting his lips the tiniest bit. Hands already working on the rope entrapping her wrists and ankles. 

She avoided his gaze as he threw away the manila and took its place on her wrists with his fingers that strangled her circulation. 

His warm fingers were gentle, smoother than the rope on her skin though.

Something she would never be able to forget about him. 

Until he lifted her roughly from the chair abruptly, her body acting out as a ragdoll, falling into him. 

It seemed he wasn’t expecting it either. 

They both stumbled back into the wall parallel to them. 

She was taller than him… But he was made of thicker stuff. 

They remained practically chest to chest, both breathing heavily. 

Both realizing the close proximity, the intimate nature of the situation. 

Their eyes met willingly for the first time since she had been under his “care”. 

And a thought hit her suddenly, a vision and fragment of a possible reality. 

A possible route to saving Rook. Even if it would mean sacrificing a bit of herself … Because deep down, John was right to an extent. 

If she had acted, Danny could still be alive. But it wasn’t her fault …

It wasn’t her fault. 

She couldn’t save Danny.

It wasn’t meant to be. 

But this time, she could save someone else. At least buy them some time. 

She would protect Rook. They had a better chance than her. 

So, Hudson let it happen. 

She allowed John to spin them ‘round, to press her into the wall, hand around her neck. 

She allowed him to scavenge his palms all over, to play with her braid, to cascade his fingers down her chest, between her breasts to her stomach. 

She watched aimlessly as he swaggered back, sitting on the chair, legs spread apart and finger gesturing, begging her to sit on his lap. 

She obliged again. And she knew, she could see in John’s innocent blue eyes he wanted a bit of her rebellion back. A bit of that fire. 

She slapped him, his head turning to the side, an acute blow sounding from his face. He met her raging stare … her stare filled to the brim with tears and he groaned.

Whispering harder. Pleading with her to lose control.

She slapped him again, harder, then again, harder, the palm of her hand hurt more than the shame. That’s how hard she hit him over and over again. 

He moaned, bucking his hips up to her. She joined in with the rhythm. Somehow forgetting who he was, where they were. 

Grasping his shoulders, she hoisted her flesh and brought it back down on his, up and down, up and down. 

Not even the denim could stop the diversion of their bodies rocking into each other. The pleasure, the distraction of that thrill slowly building in her. 

She saw him – John. She saw him for the first time, and she couldn’t help but steal every expression, every grunt, every sweat bead sliding down his skin. She stole it all away in her mind. 

And he did the same, hands gripping her rear tighter and tighter as it went on and on. 

Everything disintegrated into nothing, their bodies falling in a heap on the chair. He laughed beneath her, physique vibrating under her.

It felt… good, in the worst possible way. 

“No-now I know why the Deputy wants to save you so bad.” 

She threw herself away from him, avoiding the bulge in his jeans. 

He continued to laugh, the palm of his hand fixing himself up, adjusting his arousal so casually. 

He stood after a while of heavy breathing and distant chuckles. 

He pushed her into the chair and began to redo restraints on her ankles and wrists. 

“You know Deputy Hudson. I think I might keep you after all this blows over.” He smirked, petting her thigh. 

She didn’t really listen though. She was too focused on the familiar face staring from behind a closed door, through glass. 

Rookie. There they were. 

They had made it out.

She did her job.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this shorter one shot.
> 
> I really just wanted to do something with John and Joey Hudson. I feel like there was something going on with that, and definitely not in a good way.  
> There was an NPC in Fall's end that mentioned John liked girls like Hudson because they were tougher to break or something? And then there was the propaganda video, the 'Yes' video, where John ever so subtly shows his true sadist side. (Where he puts his hand on her neck) 
> 
> But yeah, hope you find this one-shot true to the characters even if it is a bit AU. I just thought this could have happened in the game sort of thing, and we wouldn't know, I mean when you're in the bunker and find John with Hudson in that room, he was sweating like crazy and was breathing pretty loud as he talked, also he was redoing her rope??? 
> 
> I don't know ... I guess I could say this one-shot is a theory of what happened XD  
> Or I'm insane, maybe a bit of both haha


End file.
